


Overwatch x Reader

by JuliaNery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Romance, Slow To Update, moira x reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNery/pseuds/JuliaNery
Summary: Several One Shots containing Overwatch characters paired with the reader in various scenarios created by myself. Enjoy!





	1. Moira x Reader

Moira x Reader

 

 

 

The main entrance to the lab emitted only a soft whisper as the door slid open, but it was enough for [Y/N] to turn around to take a look. It was late in the evening; way past that facility's working hours, and only her and another scientist had the cards with clearance high enough to keep the equipment working, but even so, she was taken by surprise when Moira stepped inside.

The ginger woman clearly didn't expect to see her either, since she hesitated for a second, her slim and erect form standing still when her eyes met hers while the door closed behind her. "Dr. [L/N]", she murmured, clearing her throat before resuming her walk towards the counters. "At this hour, I assumed you to be home."

A smile played at the corner of [Y/N]'s lips before she drifted her attention back to her microscope. "I'm finishing a research in biotic tech commander Morrison requested", she explained, taking some notes on her papers after a quick peek inside the lenses. "And I said before, you can call me [Y/N], Moira. It's not like we're acquaintances. We spend most of our days together in this lab."

"You earned that title, might as well use it from time to time", Moira took a seat next to her, opening the files she had brought with her before her eyes on top of the counter. "In any case, the latest I've ever seen you here is 11pm. It's past midnight", she looked at [Y/N] from the corner of her different colored eyes. "Is Morrison really bothering you this much with this research?"

"I'm here because I want to", she responded without taking her eyes off the cells under her scope. "There isn't anything at home for me, anyway. Might as well get this done."

Moira shuffled through the files in silence before sighing, "I see", she pulled out a few sealed documents from the folders. "Seems we have that in common, then."

That phrase shouldn't have affected [Y/N] as it did. She raised her eyes from her writing finger to look at her lab partner again. Moira was surely the owner of one of the most brilliant minds currently working in Overwatch. She knew well about loneliness and contemplated her own from time to time, but Moira was undeserving of such fate. She was passionate and dedicated. A genius, really. Maybe it was common for a scientist to be so separated from society, but her... It didn't seem fair. She had so much to offer to the world. 

[Y/N] wasn't sure why she felt that way about her. This admiration for Moira wasn't something new; it had bugged her for a while. It had begun as only that, an admiration, but now a mere mention of her was enough to at least dust her cheeks pink for a few seconds. Maybe there was something she could do about it? Moira loved dinners, she had mentioned once. Maybe she could cook her something sometime? Over a glass of wine... Would surely be nice to be in her company outside of work.

The idea was about to leave her lips, but as she gathered enough words to put it properly in a decent phrase, one of the papers Moira pulled out of the envelopes ─ they were photos ─ caught her previously shimmering eyes. It displayed a hand, but severely damaged by a strange purple tree-root effect that seemed to heavily affect the veins, mostly the forearm and wrist. A question about it was about to replace the previous one about dinner, but it was silenced when Moira reached for a pen on the counter.

"Moira", her voice carried concern, and her brows frowned as she got down from her seat to reach for her hand. "What... What is this?"

The scientist had almost no reaction time to avoid the injuries from being revealed, and [Y/N] pulled down the sleeve of her lab coat. Her eyes got even more worried as she revealed the same patterns crawling over her skin; it was her hand in that picture. "Is... Is it a parasite?", she questioned, not having much time to look as Moira pulled her hand back. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing", she hurried to dissipate the question. "Do not worry."

"I do worry", she gave one step ahead to get between Moira and the counter to properly look into her eyes and express her concern, and unknowingly took her healthy hand inside hers in the process. "Are you crossing the line with your experiments again?"

Facing her words and expression, Moira's eyes were widened as she looked down at their joined hands then at [Y/N]'s face. Her own cheeks were also blushed, and she was blinking fast in nervousness. "It's nothing I can't handle."

[Y/N] looked down at her injuries, mindlessly caressing her palm. "You need to be more careful..."

Of course, Moira always asked the right questions. "Why?"

A relatively simple word, but it wasn't questioning for its equally simple reply. Her safety? Her career? Not only. Looking up at Moira's eyes, that now were on hers as well, she saw her real curiosity. [Y/N] gave a trembled sigh before smiling sweetly at her. "Because I don't want to lose my favorite lab partner."

The air seemed to sit still for hours, but Moira's blush got more intense in a matter of seconds. [Y/N] could feel her own face heating up and only realized their faces were incredibly close when she felt the ginger's mint breath tickle her lips. It was so alluring [Y/N] didn't want to do anything else except leaning closer. Moira mirrored her move, perhaps unknowingly, and [Y/N]'s heart was beating against her throat when lips were pressed against each other.

She felt Moira's hand squeezing hers tightly before releasing them and letting both her palms slide around her waist, invading the open space of her lab coat. [Y/N] tilted her head to taste her lips from a different angle, and that gave Moira room to explore her mouth with her tongue. Her lips were thin but sweet, and her kiss, intoxicating.

[Y/N] raised her arms to surround her shoulders and bring her even closer, not breaking the contact even for a second. Moira held her tight, and their bodies were pressed together while their mouths danced and explored one another. She wished it would last forever, but unfortunately, eventually, they had to catch their breaths.

"Where did this come from?", Moira questioned in a whisper once their lips were at last separated, both reddened from the contact. 

"I have many reasons", [Y/N] giggled, pressing her forehead against hers, which was hard, given Moira's height. "Maybe we can go through them together over dinner?"

The weight in her heart subsided once the ginger smiled as well after a few seconds. "It would be wonderful."


	2. Sombra x Reader (ANGSTY)

Sombra x Reader

 

 

"Olivia, tell me you're in."

The answer didn't come as immediately as you wanted, which caused only a sigh to escape your mouth. Infiltrated inside enemy territory, you'd appreciate quick responses from your partner, but you knew how Liv worked. Always took her time, but got the job done, at least. With your back against the wall, holding safely to your silenced assault rifle, you scanned the corridors with alert eyes, ready for any unexpected presence that could catch you by surprise.

Of course, no one was really expected to go there. It was the marble mansion of a pimp who could have valuable info on blackmailing records between Overwatch's black ops division, Blackwatch, and informants in Norway and Brazil. How this lowlife came to be in touch with valuable data like this you'd never know, but the least you could do was to take it from him to use as leverage. That's where you were now, in front of the main office, but the door was locked tight, and Olivia was down in the servers room trying to get it open.

The house was supposed to be empty; word around town had it that the pimp was on vacation to the Cayman Islands, and his money along with him. However, money wasn't what you and Olivia were after. The right information on the right people could be just as valuable as a bag full of cash. You had learned that from her. You were friends since childhood but couldn't remember why you had gotten involved with her deals in the first place. Here you were now, anyway, and you loved it. And you loved her. That was no secret to anybody you knew.

"Liv?", you tried calling again over your comms. Just because the house was supposed to be empty didn't mean you could stay forever and make yourselves at home. "I'm getting old up here."

"I'm working on it, maldicíon", her voice echoed on the other side of the earpiece. Next you know, the fancy coded lock on the door shone green and emitted a shy beep. "Got it, you're in."

"Finally", you turned the door knob and peeked inside with your rifle before entering. "You used to be faster."

"Di más y te patearé el culo", she muttered, earning a chuckle from you as you strode across what was a fancy, cream decorated room, with columns and shelves full of fancy vases, a carpeted floor, and walls filled with paintings that were probably more expensive than that house.

"I'd love to see you try", you teased some more as you walked around the cherry wood desk and turned on the computer. "Computer's got a password."

You barely had time to finish the sentence before the monitor flicked briefly and the password screen disappeared, showing the desktop. "Not anymore", you could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Get what you can, I'll check the rest of the servers for any hidden tech and drives."

"Roger."

The room and comms were rather silent for a few minutes while you searched the several folders and text archives, save for your muttering to yourself. "There's a lot of dirt here", the only sound was of your fingers working on the keyboard as you scrolled down the files. "Dirt on some Gabriel Reyes, Moira O'deorain. Seems Overwatch is not as holy as everyone thinks."

"That's great info. Keep digging."

Dragging some of the files into your flash drive, you took a long breath. You'd been wanting to ask Liv out on an official date, but the time never seemed appropriate. You'd made out before, but it was more a casual fling than anything. In the past months, you felt that change a lot and had reasons to know she felt the same way. Well, you'd never know if you didn't try it. 

"Liv?"

"What?", her voice was concealed, showing she was concentrated, but probably paying attention to you anyway.

"So, after this", you felt your cheeks warming up considerably, but cleaned your throat and continued to search for files. "Want to grab something to eat? We're in Italy, great music, great food. We've got the cash. What do you say? Some small place down by the river?"

Olivia silenced for a few seconds, and you couldn't hear her fingers working on her side of the comms. In response, you nervously stopped moving as well, your hand hovering above the keyboard as you waited for an answer. "What are you doing, [Y/N]?"

It wasn't what you'd expected, but her tone was light, lighter than you'd ever heard it, and a smile appeared on your face as well. "Asking you out", you finally spilled out the words, feeling a weight of your heart. "Got a problem with that?"

"Your timing's great, as usual."

"Your answer?"

You heard her chuckle softly. "Fine", a smile appeared on your face, responding to her answer and to the fact that the transferring of the files were complete. "Let's do it."

Before you could feel properly happy about the situation, a bright red light shone on the computer along with the word "invasion". Your face assumed a worried and more alert expression when the same red light and screaming sirens were reflected on the room and probably the rest of the house, followed by Olivia's cursing in spanish. "Olivia", you quickly removed the flash drive and grabbed your rifle again. "What's going on?!"

"There was a security pattern, I didn't see it!", she screamed in her comms as you ran to the door, pressing your back to the wall next to it, holding tight to your weapon. You heard footsteps coming up the main staircases on the front hall. Several of them. "Cabróns locked me up tight in the server room! Get out of there!"

"Can you unlock it?", you put your face out only to quickly retreat when a few bullets passed flying next to your face. "We've got company, I can't help you right now!"

"Hijos de puta, ¡están locos si creen que pueden mantenerme aquí!", she yelled, and you only understood half of it since she spoke so angrily and fast, so you only focused on getting rid of the enemies.

Putting the end of the weapon outside of the room, you started shooting the enemies coming up the stairs. Most were wearing heavy gear, so were just knocked down to the first floor with the hits of your bullets, but you managed to kill some of them. When the path was free, for at least the next seconds, you ran out of the door, taking cover on the staircase railing before shooting down some more. "How's the ETA on that door, Olivia?", you groaned, striking one of the man on the stomach as he came up the stairs, grabbing his own weapon and using it to knock him down from the railing with a smack on the head.

"Working on it!", you could hear the keys being pressed quickly on the other side. "Did you get them?!"

"Working on it", you mirrored her response, shooting down two more thugs before they could get a good aim on you.

The path down to the server room seemed clear, but you didn't expect the loud bang and the pain that came from behind you. You groaned, falling to your knees and placing your hand over the open wound on your flank, and looked to its source in time to raise your gun and shower the man with bullets to the chest. As he fell, though, a grenade rolled out of his hand towards you.

With your eyes widening, the adrenaline allowed you to stand up and kick the grenade towards the main hall. Your ears whistled high when the bomb exploded, taking the entire entrance and the chandelier along with it, also any other enemy that could have been in their way. Being thrown back by the impact, you hit your back against one of the walls, the pain from the gunshot only making it worse.

"I got the password, but it needs to be used on the outside!", Olivia's voice was a murmur on the earpiece as you tried to regain your senses, using your weak arms to try and stand up and make sense of the blurriness around you. "[Y/N], answer me, damn it! Are you okay?!"

"I'm... on my way down", you managed to speak, and got down the stairs slowly. The pain was too much to handle, and you could feel the blood pooling on your clothes and hand, reaching a radius that wasn't good news, but you needed to help Liv to get out of that room. Even if it was the last thing you'd do.

Reaching the end of the steps, you stumbled against one of the bodies, falling on top of the wreckage from the ceiling, walls and chandelier. "Damn it", you whispered, feeling the sting of the pain.

"Idiotas, mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos", Olivia's voice was getting more desperate. "Where are you?! What was that sound?!"

"Getting... there", you managed to get back on your feet. So many years running around the rooftops and streets of Dorado with Olivia wouldn't leave you with a weak physique. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

You chose to ignore her question. The server room was down one stairway from the kitchen corridor, lying behind a large and technological metal door with only one number pad next to it. "I'm here", your face was already pale from the blood loss, and you could barely see ahead. Fuck the world. Why today, of all days? "What's... the password?"

"T09N384HOJ."

Blood was left on the keys as you tried your best to press the right buttons. It was a big relief when the number pad flashed green lights, and you let out a heavy sigh, which hurt your sides as you fell next to the door, your back against the wall. Damn all of this, you thought to yourself as the door slowly began to open. A strange fear started to take over you, a fear that you might never see Olivia again after this night. The chances that you’d make it were pretty thin. You could feel blood coming out of your ears, and your whole body burned as if someone had tossed heated oil on top of it. Things really tended to go bad fast in this line of work, huh?

Olivia rushed out of the room with a smile of victory on her face, but you didn’t have the strength to turn your head to look at her, or even move your hand from your ugly wound. She looked around for you, but when she set sights on your state, her smile vanished like salt in water. “No, no, no”, her eyes were widened and expression deformed by disbelief and pain as she fell to your side, taking off the earpiece and tossing it aside. “You idiot, how did you let this happen?!”

“I screwed up”, you managed to give her a smile as she pressed her hand against your side, and it was clear she was holding back the tears. With a trembling hand, you reached for the flash drive in your pocket, handing it to her. “Don’t let… it be for nothing. Use this stuff, and use it good.”

“You’re not going to die, come on!”, she yelled, passing your arm over her shoulder and struggling to stand up, but you were bigger than her. She was small and fast. Some of her best qualities, aside from her beauty and fiery personality. She was amazing. “Move!”

“I can’t”, you coughed, and felt a warm feeling in the inside of your mouth, only realizing it was blood when it dripped down the side of your mouth. “Just go before they send reinforcements. They… are probably on their way while you’re here wasting your time.”

“Argh!”, she exclaimed in frustration, falling back to the ground alongside you. Her hand was holding yours tightly, and you tried, but it was hard to do the same to hers with the same strength. What an odd feeling it was, dying; you wanted to do things, you wanted to move, but your body simply didn’t cooperate. Your heart was racing, and your chest moving heavily, yet you could barely breathe. “Why did you do this to me?! It was supposed to be in an out!”

The smile on your face widened merely a few centimeters. “I guess I wasn’t ready to fight so many guys head on”, you gathered whatever will was left inside you to raise your hand and touch her face, leaving on her copper-colored cheek some marks of blood. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Olivia’s face lost all of its anger to a wave of sadness and sorrow that cane washing her features like a flood. “What about our date, stupid?”, she whispered, placing her hand gloved in tech gear on top of yours. “You just can’t leave a girl hanging like that…”

“I’m sorry”, your hand slowly started sliding down from her face, but she held it in place. You wished to look more at her, at her beautiful violet eyes, but her image simply started fading away. “I guess we’ll have to… leave it to... another day.”

“[Y/N]?”, her voice was a mere echo in your mind, a distant memory that seemed to be washing away after a heavy rain.

“See you around…”, your eyes started to close, but your hand automatically raised itself to poke her weakly on the nose. “Sombra.”

“[Y/N]!”


End file.
